


braterstwo

by madridog (FakeCirilla9)



Series: Moda na piłkę [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Bromance, Brotherhood, Crack, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Polish National Team, Possessive Behavior, it's just crack again, no I lie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: Wczorajszy mecz oczami użytkowniczki AO3...
Relationships: Grzegorz Krychowiak/Wojciech Szczęsny, Robert Lewandowski/Krzysztof Piątek
Series: Moda na piłkę [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	braterstwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamsConstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/gifts).

> Cóż. Kiedyś odkryłam świat fanfiction. Niedawno świat futbolu. I teraz oglądając mecze reprezentacji polskiej widzę całą flotę szipów zamiast jednej piłki na boisku.

Czasem czuł się jak przedszkolanka. Co tam ogarnianie dzieciaków w domu. Były tylko dwa. I rozgarnięte, nie to, co jego koledzy z drużyny. (To, jak śmiesznie młodzi dopuszczani byli do reprezentacji sprawiało, że czuł się czasami staruszkiem, zamiast doświadczonym graczem.) Ale najgorsze były problemy, w które wikłali się starsi, z założenia, wydawałoby się, rozsądniejsi, gracze.

A problemy zaczęły się od golu Piątka. A właściwie celebracji po nim.

Krótkie zamieszanie pod bramką, ale zaraz potem cieszynka, ślizg przed rzędem kamer – na pewno będzie spam zwycięską miną w social mediach – i głos z wzmacniaczy opisujący wynik przekonały Kamila, że tak, zdobyli bramkę zapewniającą im bezpieczne prowadzenie.

– Tak! – klepnął siedzącego obok Roberta w nogę, ale ten nie zareagował. Kamil zerknął na niego (serio, wśród piłkarzy zdarzały się fochy o mniejsze drobnostki), ale Lewy nie patrzył na niego. Wzrok miał utkwiony w akcji na murawie.

Na boisku Krychowiak przytulał Piątka, który z zapałem odwzajemniał uścisk. Stali ciało przy ciele, podbródek na ramieniu towarzysza boju, ręce oplatały się wokół pleców, przesuwając bezwiednie. Trwało to dobrą chwilę, zanim dopadła ich reszta drużyny, zasłaniając widok z ławki.

– Zdobyliśmy-

Lewy go nie słuchał. Wstał i poszedł do Brzęczka.

– Trenerze, ja chcę na boisko.

– Na pewno? Wiesz, chciałem, żebyś odpoczął przed kolejnym spotkaniem.

– Przecież po to są rezerwowi, tak? Chcę grać.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby... Wygrywamy dwa zero.

– No właśnie. Jak mamy takie prowadzenie, zaraz przestaną grać. Wejdę za Krychowiaka, co?

– Nie! To mi zepsuje cały układ i jak przestaną grać, jak mówisz, to media, i co gorsza zarząd, mnie obwinią, a nie zawodników. Ale poczekaj trochę, zaraz znajdę ci jakieś miejsce.

Grosik nie ruszał się z ławki, patrząc jak Lewy, zamiast wrócić na miejsce, zabiera się za rozgrzewkę. _Otaczają mnie dzieci_, myślał pomocnik, _to wszystko są tylko duże dzieci_. _Na jakim świecie ja żyję. Reprezentacja ojczyzny, kuźwa, ciekawe czy powstania narodowo-wyzwoleńcze też były podobnie motywowane._

Lewy jednakowoż osiągnął swój cel. Grosik widział jego satysfakcję, kiedy Krycha opuszczał boisko.

– Witam, witam strzelca wyborowego, – zwrócił się do nowo przybyłego.

– He he, ładny mecz, co? A wy tu się lenicie.

– No raczej chyba nie myślisz, że miałbyś szanse zdobyć gola, gdybym to ja tam był i wbił go szybciej.

– Szybciej niż w czwartej minucie, – Grzesiek wziął łyk wody z butelki podanej przez Grosika, – śnij dalej.

Tymczasem Lewy na boisku za Szymańskiego dwoił się i troił, by zbliżyć się do Krzysia. Nie, nie żeby wbić gola. Przy całej jego przekonującej gadce do trenera Lewandowski miał w wejściu do gry ukryty cel i Grosik doskonale wiedział, że jego głównym motywem nie jest zwycięstwo biało-czerwonych, a uśmiech jednego chłopca w barwach narodowych. Jednak wkrótce tabliczka zmian przywołała na ławkę Piątka.

Chłopak podszedł do nich, przywitał wszystkich z uśmiechem. Zmęczony i szczęśliwy. Obraz młodości, która nie zna swoich granic.

Grosik patrzył, jak zajmuje miejsce obok Krychowiaka i zbeształ się w duchu, że nie myślał bardziej taktycznie i nie zmienił własnego, żeby nie zostawiać dwóch wolnych siedzeń obok siebie.

Przeniósł uwagę na mecz, który szedł jednak gorzej, a nawet nie patrząc słyszał ich obok: luźną rozmowę i serdeczny śmiech, i kątem oka dostrzegał, jak ich kolana się stykają, jak Krycha sięga przez ramię Piątka, wciskając go w fotel, żeby wydobyć gdzieś z drugiego rzędu swoją kurtkę. Grosik udawał, że patrzy na boisko i zastanawiał się, jak zapobiec zbliżającej się burzy.

W szatni Glik wszystko pogorszył, zbytnio wczuwając się w rolę kapitana meczu.

– A oto i nasi bohaterowie! – zawołał, startując z otwartym piwem w stronę wchodzących Piątka i Krychy, którzy dopiero teraz wyrwali się z łap dziennikarzy.

Ktoś szybko wynalazł drugą flaszkę i obaj strzelcy stali w centrum uwagi, dzierżąc po browarze.

– No to za wygraną! – wykrzyknął Glik, produkując nie wiedzieć skąd kolejne piwo.

_Pięknie, co za przykład dla kadry juniorów_, pomyślał Grosik, patrząc na twarze wokół, z których co drugą spytaliby w sklepie o dowód.

Szkło brzęknęło w improwizowanym toaście i Grosik z lekkim przerażeniem zobaczył, jak Krychowiak odstawia autentycznego bruderszafta, a Krzysiu ze swym nieodłącznym niewinnym uśmiechem daje wciągnąć się do zabawy.

Gdzieś głośniej trzasnęła szafka, ale chyba tylko Grosik zwrócił uwagę na ten pokaz złego humoru ze strony Roberta.

Kiedy Robert wymknął się z szatni niemal niezauważony, Grosik zakładał buty na zmianę, zdeterminowany olać całą dramę. W końcu nie prowadził jakiegoś cholernego biura matrymonialnego. Koleżeństwo miało swoje granice.

Ale spojrzenie szczeniaczka zburzyło jego silne postanowienie.

– Nie widziałeś może Roberta? – Krzysiek rozglądał się na próżno po szatni. 

Drużyna rozbiła się na mniejsze grupki. Grzesiek siedział niemal na kolanach Wojtka, oglądając fotki w jego telefonie i pewnie wybierając najlepsze wspólne selfie na insta.

– Chyba jeszcze nie poszedł...?

– Nie wydaje mi się, – skłamał Kamil. – A sprawdzałeś prysznice? W końcu pobiegał parę minut.

Po odesłaniu Piątka na bezowocne poszukiwania sam udał się w ślad za kapitanem. Po drodze na parking obiecywał sobie, że ostatni raz się w to miesza.

Na szczęście Lewy wciąż czekał na taksówkę, która jeszcze nie przyjechała, nie mogąc przebić się przez korki wokół stadionu.

– Dobrze, że cię złapałem. Wracaj tam natychmiast. Twój chłopiec cię szuka.

– Po pierwsze to nie jest mój chłopiec, a po drugie wydawał się dobrze bawić z kim innym.

– Proszę cię, zazdrość o Krychę? On i Wojtek to niemal małżeństwo. Jak wychodziłem, robili sobie sweet focie.

Podjechała taksówka. Robert otworzył drzwi, ale wyglądał, jakby się wahał. Kamil pomógł mu, zatrzaskując je.

– Jak chcesz stąd odjechać, to tylko z nim.

_Jak dzieci_, westchnął w myślach Grosik, widząc, jak w oczach Piątka zapalają się iskierki radości na widok kapitana.

– Wróciłeś.

– Wyszedłem tylko zamówić dla nas taksówkę.

– Dla nas? – spytał Krzysiek z niedowierzaniem godnym fanki Messiego, gdyby ten zaproponował jej wyjście na drinka.

– W końcu obaj wracamy do tego samego hotelu... Chyba że nie chcesz, – Robert jak zwykle gotów był szybko się wycofać, ale Kamil nie po to nabiegał się dziś za nimi dwoma, żeby teraz zmarnowali kolejną okazję.

– Chce, chce, – powiedział zamiast Piątka, klepiąc młodego w plecy.

_Może jednak otworzę to biuro matrymonialne na emeryturze_.

**Author's Note:**

> Czy to już moda na sukces, biorąc pod uwagę poprzedniego fika? Chyba rozdałam role tak samo...


End file.
